Conventionally, there has been generally known an applicator (see FIG. 4) such as an eye liner that internally accumulates a liquid applying material. The applicator includes an application member formed of a core material made of a fiber member or a similar member to absorb and infiltrate the liquid applying material. The applicator applies or draws the liquid applying material with a distal end application portion of this application portion.
To adjust an amount of bulk output of the liquid applying material accumulated inside, these applicators usually include an absorbing body 7 to cover the core material. This absorbing body 7 has been made to be adjusted the amount of output of a liquid applying material 6 delivered to the core material.
Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 4, this absorbing body 7 is typically manufactured with a resin molded product whose outer peripheral surface is formed into an uneven surface in an accordion shape. Designing the resin molded product has required many adjustments and has required a high cost for the mold.
A region of a storage 12 to internally accumulate the liquid applying material is fixed; therefore, this region was not able to be changed (see FIG. 4).
The liquid applying materials 6 have a large number of different viscosities and materials depending on an aspect for use. An amount of accumulation of the liquid applying material 6 accumulated in the storage 12 also variously differs.
Accordingly, as described above, it has been regarded as difficult to use the applicator and the internal absorbing body 7 that handle the plurality of kinds of the liquid applying materials 6 and have a structure with identical shape and identical size including the cases of different amounts of accumulation.
That is, the following problems occur. Separately manufacturing the absorbing bodies 7 made of the resin molded products whose length or a similar dimension is changed requires the high cost for the mold. Changing the amount of accumulation requires a change in the size of the applicator itself.
The liquid applying materials 6 have a large number of different viscosities and materials depending on the aspect for use. The amount of accumulation of the liquid applying material 6 accumulated in the storage 12 also variously differs.
Accordingly, as described above, it has been regarded as difficult to use the applicator and the internal absorbing body 7 that handle the plurality of kinds of the liquid applying materials 6 and have a structure with identical shape and identical size including the cases of different amounts of accumulation.
That is, the following problems occur. Separately manufacturing the absorbing bodies 7 made of the resin molded products whose length or a similar dimension is changed requires the high cost for the mold. Changing the amount of accumulation requires the change in the size of the applicator itself.
The region for the storage 12 to internally accumulate the liquid applying material is fixed; therefore, this region was not able to be changed (see FIG. 4).
Viscosity of the bulk differs depending on a kind of bulk liquid. Changing the shape of the applicator so as not to cause a liquid leakage according to the bulk liquid with different viscosities results in an extreme cost increase and is therefore utterly unacceptable.
Accordingly, applicators that can employ an applicator of identical standard even if the viscosity of the bulk differs and are each configured so as not to cause the liquid leakage have been requested.